


My Heart I Surrender by I Prevail

by brittle_bottle



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittle_bottle/pseuds/brittle_bottle
Summary: A MakoRin songfic based on scenes from the anime and the light novel. Fate always cut their moments short.





	My Heart I Surrender by I Prevail

**Author's Note:**

> Try to listen to the song while reading the following songfic?
> 
> **My Heart I Surrender by I Prevail  
> **  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4LiymHEuSOA 
> 
> The scenes are based on the anime and light novel if you remember... They're so brief ( 3 - 20 seconds ) and easily forgotten  
> My first fic so please be forgiving

Rain harshly fell in the training camp.  
It was 3am. Rin suddenly woke up.  
A persistent dread clung to him.  
An image of a young smiling Makoto appeared.  
**I'm a ghost in your eyes.  
**

Makoto seemed so far away.  
**A shadow you can't seem to recognize.**  
He looked up to the murky sky.  
**I have a thought of you for every… star in the sky.**  
His eyes dimmed.  
**But I'm scared, I'll never cross your mind.**  
Worry ate him from the insides.  
**Yeah, I'm scared.**  
Is Makoto okay with the ocean?

 **Will our stars ever align?**  
He regretted acting like a jerk.  
**Will two hearts, beat in time?**  
He truly wanted to apologize.  
**These words you should always remember,**  
He shut his eyes.  
**To you, my heart I surrender.**  
How do I ease this pain?

 **Chasing love that can never be mine.**  
I really want to check if he's okay  
**Maybe one day you'll realize.**  
But I don't even have the right to see him right now.  
**These words you should always remember,**  
Why is it so hard to say  
**To you, my heart I surrender.**

He fell back to his bed.  
His chest hurt even more.  
He gripped the bed sheets.  
**My heart I surrender.**

Rin finally beat Haru but Haru and his team had just won the relay in the preliminaries.  
Rin stood and watched them

 **And I can't count the times.**  
Rin merely gazed at the ecstatic group.  
**I stayed awake pretending you were mine.**  
He merely watched Makoto's happy smile in the embrace of their group.  
**Now I'm left here with this emptiness inside,**  
So far away.  
**Why can't I make you mine?**  
Indescribable frustration rushed through him.  
He gritted his teeth. 

**Will our stars ever align?**  
He remembered that time when Haru drowned.  
**Will two hearts, beat in time?**  
Makoto kept his facade until the very end.  
**These words you should always remember,**  
Rin would do anything to help him  
**To you, my heart I surrender.**  
But he failed till the very bitter end.

 **Chasing love that can never be mine.**  
It has always been Haru for Makoto.  
**Maybe one day you'll realize.**  
Rin always watched how Makoto looked at Haru.  
**These words you should always remember,**  
Every time he smiled that way at Haru,  
**To you, my heart I surrender.**  
Rin kind of wished that smile was his.

How many times has it been that Makoto reached out to him in his darkest times?  
That time Makoto stood and called out to him when Rin just transferred to Iwatobi.  
That time Makoto gave him a call to persuade him to join the swimming team.  
That time Makoto jolted him back to reality when he has just beaten Haru.  
**My heart I surrender.**

Rin finally got the chance to talk to Makoto alone.  
"How about you?"  
"Huh?"  
"With your skill, some scouts should have talked to you."

 **Will our stars ever align?**  
Makoto finally looked at him.  
**Will two hearts, beat in time?**  
Finally  
**These words you should always remember,**  
Rin had it at the tip of his tongue  
**To you, my heart I surrender.**

 **Chasing love that can never be mine.**  
A knock rudely interrupted.  
**Maybe one day you'll realize.**  
His heart crumbled into pieces.  
**These words you should always remember,**  
He gazed at Makoto's green eyes.

 **To you, my heart I surrender**  
He silently thought.


End file.
